


Lightning

by SabbyWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, For Momo because she's amazing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabbyWrites/pseuds/SabbyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've had a long day. Thankfully your boyfriend knows quite the way to relieve stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momothesweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/gifts).



> Hey guys! This is a gift for the amazing and perfect Momothesweet, who you guys should check out if you haven't already! Her writing is absolutely top-notch, as is her tumblr (shoujomomo.tumblr.com). Plus, she's a total sweetheart! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this fluffy little piece, and don't forget that you can always visit me over at sabbywrites.tumblr.com if you want to talk, have any questions, or want to see what I'm working on next! <3 
> 
> xoxo sabby

The apartment is silent when you get back, a testament to both the late hour and the character of the man you share the place with. The kitchen light is still on, bathing the living room in a soft glow that makes you blink a few times as you sigh, dropping your bag next to the door and slipping your shoes off. 

“I’m home.” You call out, voice barely above a whisper. You hear shuffling coming from the general direction of the kitchen before Aone is there, looking at you from the doorway with his mouth turned slightly downward. If you were anybody else you might mistake his intense gaze for a glare, but you can see the relief in his amber eyes that tells you just how happy he is to see you back. 

He reaches an arm out and you know what he wants immediately. You step forward and let him curl you into his chest, resting your cheek against the soft knit of his shirt and feeling the warmth radiating from his skin. Aone has always smelled pleasant, like pine trees and crisp fall air, with an undercurrent of his favorite soap. He’s taken a shower recently, if the slight dampness of his clothing is anything to go by. 

“Everything is fine.” You answer his unspoken question once you pull away, smiling up at him in a way that tells him you’re not lying. “Just had a lot to deal with today.”

He bends down to press an affectionate kiss to your forehead. He’s only gotten taller since high school, to the point where it’s nearly obscene how much he towers over you, but it never stops him from planting one on you when the mood strikes him. Your smile grows a little wider despite the insane amount of stress you've been under lately, because his presence seems to always put you at ease. 

The moment is interrupted by a high-pitched whistling. You blink, peering around the massive form of your boyfriend to confirm that the kettle is indeed on the stove top, shrill sounds indicating that the water inside has started to boil. 

“Taka-kun.” You say, looking back up at him, “you know you didn’t have to make me tea.”

“I wanted to.” He says, shuffling back over to the kettle and removing it from the heat, then reaching into the overhead cabinet and pulling out two mugs. You’re absolutely beaming now, even if the expression is a tad tired, and take a seat at the kitchen table. Your weary muscles practically cheer with the relief that the rest brings. He seems to notice that, because his usually stern expression lifts into a more gentle one. It isn’t a full smile, but it makes you giddy all the same. 

“And that’s why you’re the best boyfriend in the world.” You praise. He doesn’t typically blush, though the tips of his ears turn a slight shade of pink that contrasts with his hair. He’s pretty self-sufficient, but you know he likes to be reminded of how well he treats you every now and again. 

He grunts, adding the bags of tea to each mug before turning and setting them on the small table. You shoot him a thankful look, hand threading through the ceramic handle and curling around to pull the drink closer. It’s extremely hot and the tea is still steeping, so you simply enjoy the warmth of it against your skin as Aone takes the seat across from you. He looks tired as well, dark circles standing out against his pale skin, and you feel a wave of guilt that he stayed up so late just to make sure you got home safe. 

“How was your day? Did Futakuchi behave?” You ask, letting the steam from your mug curl against your face. The corner of his mouth twitches. 

“Good. No, he did not.” He says, and you chuckle. 

“That man, I swear. He still hasn’t learned manners after all these years.” You tut, and Aone looks a little humored as well. “At least Kamasaki doesn’t play on the same team, because I’m sure that if he did Futakuchi would be long dead.” 

Aone laughs— it’s a deep sound, like the rolling of thunder— and nods. You lift the mug to your lips, taking a tentative sip. You’re relieved to find that it isn’t scalding, so you take another. Aone follows suit, though his sips are much larger. He’s finished half of the mug by the time he puts it back down on the table. 

The apartment once again lapses into a comfortable silence. People always asked how you put up with it, the fact that your boyfriend didn’t speak much, and you always told them the truth. His affection didn’t lay within his words; they were in the way he looked at you every morning, how he always made sure your apartment was stocked with your favorite foods, and the way he rubbed your shoulders as you talked about your long days at work. Aone’s love and patience were truly unconditional, and every day it reminded you of just how lucky you were to have him. 

You drink more of your tea. Even that in itself is proof of how much Aone cares, because it’s your favorite kind, prepared your preferred way in your favorite mug. It might not seem like much but to you it means the world that he pays attention to such small things. 

In due time the both of you finish your drinks. He puts both empty mugs in the sink and you stand once again, feeling a bit of the tension start to unwind in your muscles. It’s been a long and stressful day, no doubt, but you’re already starting to feel better. 

You migrate towards the bedroom and he follows dutifully, his soft footsteps matching your own. You’re looking forward to falling onto the mattress and snuggling into his chest, but you’re taken aback by the feeling of his hand on your shoulder when you reach the doorway. You turn, almost startled by the unexpected touch, but before you can say anything he’s kissing you. 

It’s not uncommon for him to do such a thing before bed, but there’s a heat behind his lips that catches you off guard. You know immediately what it means, and that in itself makes all thoughts of sleep leave your brain. Aone has never been one to initiate sex often, due to the fact that he never wants to impose himself on you, so this is an unusual turn of events. 

“Are you sure?” You ask when you break apart, because he _does_ look pretty exhausted. The look in his eyes is absolutely smoldering though, and you can practically feel it straight in your core. 

“If you’ll have me.” He says, stealing another peck. You beam up at him. 

“Always.” You say, and then he’s kissing you again, hand fumbling for the doorknob so that you two can finish your trek to the bed. 

Surprisingly enough, you don’t trip as you begin to walk backwards, your hands grabbing at the material of his shirt as he deepens the kiss. His tongue tastes like tea and you kind of want to smile because it’s so _cute_ , but the way it’s twirling against your own is anything but. Despite his shy and quiet personality, Aone is quite the kisser. 

The backs of your thighs hit the edge of the bed and you could have toppled over had the arms around your waist not kept you stable. You break apart for air, glancing at him once again. The room is lit only by the moonlight filtering in through the window, the soft light only serving to amplify the sharpness of his face, each structured angle and the fullness of his lips. His hair looks even paler like this, his eyelashes appearing almost translucent as they cast shadows down his cheekbones. You’ll never get tired of looking at this man; not now, not ever. 

His hands move from your waist to the top of your blouse, his long fingers sliding the first button free with ease. You let out a small yet pleased sound as he works the rest of them open, his amber eyes not leaving yours even when the shirt falls to the floor. 

You unclip your bra as he pulls his own top over his head, mostly just to distract yourself because you know you always get a little dazed when he undresses. Playing volleyball professionally has only served to hone every muscle in his body to absolute perfection, creating a sight that could completely render you breathless had you not been so used to it by now. 

He could say the same for you. He’s admired you ever since high school, despite lacking the courage to talk to you until his first year of university. Every time he sees you naked it’s like the very first time, and if he doesn’t immediately tell himself that you’ve done this plenty of times before then his hands get all clammy. He wants to touch your skin, but his desire to pull his pants down is a little bit stronger. He does so, nearly breathing a sigh of relief when the extra pressure on his hardening length is eased. He doesn’t miss the way your eyes go straight to the tent in his boxers as you pull down your own bottoms, and it makes his ego inflate just a tad. 

He practically pushes you onto the bed once you’re left in just your panties, climbing over you and pushing his lips to yours like he’s a parched man and you’re a glass of ice cold water. These shorter bursts of aggression make another spark ignite inside of you, your legs rubbing together in a rather obvious way. 

He breaks away once more in order to lavish your neck with attention. He loves your skin and how soft it is, but he loves marking it up even more. You allow him to do so, arching your back a bit when his hands run over the skin of your hips, stopping right above the elastic band of your panties. 

“Can I?” He murmurs. The perfect gentleman. You nod, not really trusting yourself to speak because he always seems to rob you of your voice when he’s like this. He slides your underwear down your legs slowly, something that he absolutely loves doing, and tosses them to the floor so that he can realign his focus on something else. 

He’s much less aggressive when his fingers probe at your slit. He lets out a pleased little hum when he finds that you’re already wet for him, his eyes half-lidded with lust and zeroed in on the way that the tips of his middle and ring finger disappear inside of your folds. You inhale sharply, ready to squirm despite the fact that he’s barely eased them inside of you. His digits are much longer and thicker than yours, and the stimulation they provide is beyond compare. 

Well, _almost_. There is something else that makes you feel even better, but you know you’ll get to that in due time. Right now, he seems determined to just focus on you, his fingers sliding into you until they’re completely in. 

He looks at you for a short moment, as if to get confirmation that you still want to do this. You nod and that’s all he needs before he’s scissoring his appendages and watching you bite your lip to muffle the squeal the movement creates. 

Tonight, it’s all about you. That isn’t to say that he won’t be getting pleasure out of it, but he’s more focused on easing your tension and your mind. He hates knowing that there are things beyond his control that he can’t fix, but at least he has the ability to make you feel good and distract you, even if it’s only for a moment. 

When he’s certain that you’re able to take it, he adds another finger. You squirm a bit and he almost smiles at how cute you look, face flushing a bit and lips parted as you pant. He curls his fingers, skimming them along the sensitive flesh of your walls until he finds that one spot that tears a mewl from your throat. He can tell that you’re not quite sure to do with your legs besides just spread them wider, giving him even more access. Even in the scarce light he can see that you’re absolutely soaked. 

He continues with his ministrations until he’s sure you’re completely ready to take him, removing his fingers slowly in order to communicate what he wants to do next. You understand his intent even without words, grabbing onto his shoulders and pulling him down for another kiss while he uses that same hand to pull off his boxers and guide himself to your entrance. 

He’s well-endowed. It’s not really a surprise, given how massive he is, but every time he eases inside of you, there needs to be a bit of an adjustment period. His tongue dips inside of your mouth for a moment after he fully sheathes himself, letting out a deep groan when you instinctively tighten around him. His body practically cages yours against the bed, his chest just inches away from your own. 

Your hands go to rest on his lower back, pressing down just a bit in order to let him know that it’s okay to move. He does, a tentative thrust that already has you seeing stars. 

“Takanobu.” You sigh, voice absolutely reverent. The stress from earlier in the day is slowly but surely being eclipsed by the pleasure of having him move inside of you, the muscles in his arms twitching from the fact that he’s restraining himself from just thrusting wildly into you. While he absolutely could and you wouldn’t get hurt, you appreciate the thought that he doesn’t want to hurt you somehow. Additionally, he’s gotten much better about it over the years; the first few times you ever slept with Aone, he treated you like you were made out of glass. 

He murmurs your name right back at you, licking his lips as his hips meet yours and separate. He doesn’t really know where to focus; on your bouncing breasts, your lust-hazed eyes, your messed up hair, or your parted lips. It’s almost a sensory overload, because you feel and look so good at the same time. He thinks, not for the first time, about how lucky he is to have you as his girlfriend. 

His fingers ghost over your clit and you gasp, taking in ragged breaths that are music to his ears. There’s not many things in this world that are more beautiful to him than you underneath him, body bared to his eyes and your gaze locked onto his. He knows his isn’t one to verbally show loads of affection, so it’s moments like these that he really hopes to drive home the fact that he loves you. 

He angles his hips in order to try and find that sweet spot from earlier, knowing that he’s successful when you almost shout and dig your fingernails into the flesh of his back. His skin is getting slick with a thin layer of sweat now, and he realizes with a little bit of mirth that he’s going to have to take another shower. Oh well; maybe he can convince you to get in with him later. 

You, on the other hand, have no such string of coherent thoughts. Every word or image that pops into your mind is gone within seconds, left to be just a brief flash of color in your brain. You can’t quite pin down a single one, experiencing the jumbled mess by yourself as the feeling of Aone inside of you carries you towards white-hot bliss. If his laugh is like thunder then having sex with him is almost like being struck by lightning; it lights up an otherwise dark night, electrifying every single nerve ending in your body and almost rendering you speechless. You’re capable of crying his name, though, and you do it on repeat as he mercilessly thrusts into that one spot that makes your muscles twitch. 

“Oh!” You come with a surprised noise, not realizing that your peak was so close. He’s watching you get lost in the throes of pleasure with that same sharp expression on his face, almost like he’s absolutely paralyzed by the sight. He follows you not moments later, though, a combination of the fact that you’ve tightened around him even more and and how absolutely gorgeous you look. 

You don’t mind the warmth that spreads through you from his emission. You’re too caught up in the fact that you’re now slowly coming back down, the world righting itself around you as the sudden sensation of your orgasm begins to subside. It’s like you’ve been dropped back into your body without preamble, and you blink a few times to orient yourself. 

He’s gazing down at you, chest heaving as he draws in a few rasping breaths. He wastes no time in leaning down to kiss you as he pulls out, his slightly sweaty skin rubbing against yours as he does so. When he pulls back you smile up at him, reaching your hand up to run it through his soft blond hair. 

Neither of you need words. He situates himself next to you, pulling you close, and you let him. You’ve never met anyone better at cuddling than Aone, seeing as how the man was practically a giant teddy bear, and cuddling during your post-coital glow was something that was nearly unparalleled. It helps to ease the still-remaining weariness within you. 

Both of you know that this isn’t a fix. Life will always bring stress. It will always have challenges. You’re going to have more late nights and long days in your future. But you also know that you can face those times with a little more ease, because the way he presses his lip against the shell of your ear and murmurs how much he loves you gives you the strength to do just about anything.


End file.
